Two Hearts
by f-akizayusei
Summary: The silence was painful, I knew by looking at his expression that he was in total shock. It killed me to see him like this, and I wanted to stay by his side but this was something I had to do. I broke the silence.   Rated M for future events.


Yugioh 5Ds

Yusei POV

After a long excruciating day at work, I decided to call a taxi since because I was unable to drive my car in this state, since it was 1 am in the night. "At least tomorrow was Sunday, meaning no work". A few minutes after 1 am my taxi arrived, I left the building and locked the main entrance since I'm the last person out.

I greeted the driver and told him to take me to back to Poppo time (me and Jack and Crows home) but they didn't live there anymore since their pursuing their career in duelling. Guess, me and Akiza are the only ones left behind in Neo domino city, even the twins left the city Shorty after the defeat of Zone to live with their parent in England.

I snapped out of my thoughts, I noticed that I was nearing my destination, it was dark and gloomy at home, sometimes I don't even want to go back because there no one there to keep me company, I thought about selling the house and buying the Twins previous mansion in the Tops "I guess I just, might buy the house" since I don't want to be paying the rent all my life.

Taxi drive: you're here DR Fudo

Yusei: how much would that be again?

Taxi driver: that would be £15 Sir

I took a twenty pound note from my pocket, "this is all I have, and you can keep the change". Abruptly the driver left. I walked slowly to the entrance of the house my and my friends use to share, just as I opened he door, I noticed a slim angelic figure standing at the end of the garage, I quickly recognised the figure "Akiza", I whispered, with a bit of confusion. I thought to my self, could anything be wrong?

Akiza's POV

In his husky toned voice, he whispered Akiza. I couldn't help but shiver when he said my name. When I came to his house I felt confused because I couldn't bear to say goodbye to him not just now. "You see tomorrow I would be leaving for Germany to study medicine, the course would take me at least 8 years to complete. That would be a long time to be away from my family and Yusei. I don't want to leave him in this city alone since he was alone for most of his life, I loved Yusei Fudo and I just couldn't bare to be anywhere else by next to him even though I'm not sure he feels the same way, but I just can't miss my opportunity to become a doctor and help people since I've been hurting others for most of my adolescent years, and this is the best way to make it up to them and show then how truly sorry in I am for causing them pain.

Firstly, I wanted to leave with out saying so much as a bye to him, but since my parent convinced me to say a proper goodbye to him knowing how I feel, i decided this was the cowards way out and not saying a proper farewell would be what I would regret for the rest of my life.

Standing in his garage, I didn't notice that he walked closer to me; I quickly shook of the thoughts in my head so that my mind was clear enough to respond to his questions.

Yusei: Akiza, what brings you here at this time?

Akiza: um... I stuttered. I just wanted to say good bye

Yusei: what for Akiza... you're not due to go to Germany at least next week

Akiza: Yuesi I'm leaving tomorrow morning, I have to sort out my new apartment in Germany.

Yusei: I just stared at her in disbelief; I knew she was going to go to Germany but not this soon. I wanted to take her on a date and tell her how I felt about her. But know it was too late.

Akiza: the silence was painful, I knew by looking at his expression that he was in total shock. It killed me to see him like this, and I wanted to stay by his side but this was something I had to do. I broke the silence "Yusei are you ok"

Yusei: I swallowed a lump in my throat "yeah I'm fine I chocked up". Involuntarily, I grabbed her hands and pulled her towards me, I hugged her. In our embrace I could feel her heart pounding violently against my chest. I could feel her ample breast against me. I thought I must be the luckiest man alive, to be hugging the most beautiful woman in the world.

Akiza: shocked and overwhelmed, I returned his gesture. I could feel his heart beating steadily. It was calming and peaceful I almost forgot about why we were in this situation.

Yusei: I slowly let her loose from my arms, but before completely letting her go I held her hands, they were so soft and feminine. My eyes wondered from her hands to her eyes, "man were her eyes gorgeous". Her eyes were the perfect shade of amber.

Akiza: oh my god, oh my god, he was looking directly into my eyes, I got so nervous since he is an expert in reading other people. Maybe he would discover my deepest secret. I tried to look away but his eyes were a memorising shade of cobalt blue. "His eyes are beautiful" oh damm! Did I say that out loud?

Yusei: did she just say that? I started to chuckle at her facial expression, she so looked embarrassed which made me laugh some more. "Ouch" I winced at the sudden pain.

Akiza: oh sorry. Did that hurt? I accidently dug my nails into his hands.

Yusei: you don't need to be sorry i deserved it, I apologise for laughing at her slip of the tongue. I pulled her into another hug and softly kissed her on the forehead. I could feel her tense up.

Akiza: out of no where he pulled me into another hug then suddenly he kissed me on the forehead. There was a warm sensation build up inside of me, I wanted to squeal like a school girl but that would be inappropriate right now, maybe when me and Carly talk on the phone. I looked up to see his expression. His eyes were closed. I couldn't resist but stroke his criminal marker, I gave him kiss but on the cheek.

Yusei: her bold move caught me off guard, I open my eyes when she started to wiggle out of my embrace, and I let her go it pained me to see her go. I inhaled deeply.

Akiza: Yusei I just wanted to tell you that I love... I thought about it but decided against it since it would make the farewell more painful. I started my sentence again. I love that I met you Yusei

Yusei: I thought for a second there that she was going to confess to me, but she decided against it. It was better this way, since we can't have a long distance relationship because she has to focus on her studies and I have to focus on the Momentum. I replied back "I love that I met you too" and Akiza don't forget to smile because your smile is the most beautiful in the world. Just then her eyes started to water up, but before a single tear fell she dashed out of the room, I closed my eye's trying to compose my tears.

Akiza: my eyes began to water when he complemented me; I couldn't hold back my tears, so before they fell I left the room. Walking through the streets on Neo domino city I promised my self I would be back and when I come back I would be brave enough to finally tell Yusei how I feel.


End file.
